kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Legion of Adults
The Legion of Adults was a major resistance league of Grown ups led by both Grandmother and Grandfather during a failed uprising against the Kid Titans of Demoral in the early 1950's, which at the same time also led to the death of Grandmother. The largest bulk of the league was said to have been destroyed in 1953 when the Titans Invaded and Occupied Grownbonia, where at the same time Grandmother died from Exhaustion while attempting to hold back the Titans on the Iris Bridge which connects Grownbania from Upstate New York. After the Fall of Oran City the Titans used H.O.R.N.E.T's in order to terraform 90% of the countries land into Infants with the use of Black Powder, but other uprisings still featured this group in the 1960's where Grandfather attempted to state a Second Uprising against the Titans in the Continent of Europe, in hopes that all Adults in Europe would be able to back up the Legion of Adults and strengthen their numbers after losing many adults to the Black Powder in 1953. This Uprising was also brought down in 9 years which has said to have taken the entire 1960's to bring down the Adults, Grandfather at the turn of these events was eventually replaced by Father and Monty Uno following his second failed uprising against the Kid Titans of Demoral. A third Uprising led by Father in the mid 1980's saw an attempt in order to attack and destroy Kid Titans of Demoral Supply lines all across North Carolina, but this Uprising was brought down in just 2 weeks, when the Titans discovered Father's Mansion in Virginia and attacked it. Father got away with fatal Injuries which at this time led all adults to the point of knowing that going up against the Titans were rendered useless and soon became desperate in an attempt to get the younger Organization Kids Next Door Involved in their war against the Titans hopping that they might be able to finally stop the Kid Titans of Demoral once and for all after 3 Unsuccessful Uprisings against them failed. The League's major foundation was meant to form an alliance of both Teens and adults, in order to unite under one banner and collapse the Kid Titans of Demoral. The reason for the League's existence is mostly stated by Grandfather before reaching his elderly age in the early 1990's that the main cause was mostly done by the Kid Titans of Demoral who at the time were treating adults with alot of disloyalty disrespect, and torturing type antics which finally led all Adults to uprising against them. The League was stated by Father at the end of the Kid War to have been retired following the fall of the Titans on December 7th of 2002, but many adults such as Father, Big Boss and many other unnamed Adults still rebel against the Kids Next Door they're former Liberators, it is possible that the League might be brought back in existence, due to fear of the Kids Next Door turning on the adults like the Titans have done in the early 1950s. ''Trivia'' Category:Factions Category:1950 Category:1951 Category:1952 Category:1953 Category:1954 Category:1955 Category:1956 Category:1957 Category:1958 Category:1959 Category:1960 Category:1961 Category:1962 Category:1963 Category:1964 Category:1965 Category:1966 Category:1967 Category:1968 Category:1969 Category:1970 Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977 Category:1978 Category:1979 Category:1980 Category:1981 Category:1982 Category:1983 Category:1984 Category:1985 Category:1986 Category:1987 Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:Canon